The One Who Knows
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spoilers! Holly J was having a hard time dealing. He was there to help. TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

**The One Who Knows**

**A/N:This is a fic set after the episode Danger Zone,which has yet to air so it will contain spoilers. I had to write this after seeing the promo on youtube. For the fans in Canada(and no I don't live in Canada) the episode comes on this Sunday at 8:00 pm. For fans in America,I usually am able to watch these episodes that aren't out yet in the US---online. Usually youtube,megaupload,or zshare has them out by Monday or sometimes late Sunday night.**

For the third night since that gunman had walked into The Dot,Holly J Sinclaire awakened,screaming bloody murder as her face became soaked with tears. She'd been having nightmares ever since that night and she was so tired of it. So tired of feeling afraid of falling asleep because of what might happen. She climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom,turning on the light. She turned on the sink and cupped her hands to splash cold water on her face. Then,she lifted her head to look in the mirror at her reflection. She was pale and her hair was a complete and utter mess,there were dark circles under her blue eyes from a lack of sleep. She groaned and raised her arm to grab a bottle of sleeping pills from inside the medicine cabinet above her head. Opening the lid,she poured a few pills into the palm of one small hand and swallowed them with a glass of water.

------

Spinner Mason was sitting up in his hospital bed when Holly J walked into the room. He sat down the magazine he'd been reading--Sports Illustrated no doubt--on the stand beside the bed and then he smiled at the strawberry blonde. He studied her closely. "Holly J,hey. I didn't expect to see you here so early." He commented lightly.

She looked down and let her hair mask her face,not wanting to be seen. She knew he would know immediatly that she hadn't been sleeping. "Spin.. hey." She let a ghost of a smile trace her lips before she looked back down. "I brought you a few things." She said quickly as she handed him a brown paper bag.

A wide grin stretched across of his face as he grabbed the bag from her small hands,pratically tearing it open. "Alright! Spray cheese,french fries,a burger,and Pepsi!" He said pumping his fist. He caught her eye. "You Sinclaire,are a savior!" He enthused as he stuffed about six fries into his mouth at once.

Holly J shook her head with a real,honest to goodness laugh. It was strange to hear it spill from her lips. She hadn't laughed in a long time. "I'm no savior. I just know that hospital food sucks. Plus you were a stupid hero a few nights ago--which,might I add is why you are stuck here in the hospital!"

The smile fell off Spinner's face just as the smile fell off Holly J's.

They were saved from speaking when the door opened and Jane walked in,smiling.

Holly jumped up immediatly,feeling uncomfortable. "I'll be back later. I have to go to work." She leaned down a little to wrap her arms around him in a hug,being careful of his side where he had been shot by the gunman while trying to wrestle the gun from his hand. She pressed her lips to his cheek leaving a rosy pink stain on his skin from her lip gloss. Then she hurried out the door,muttering a goodbye under her breath to Jane as she brushed past her.

-----

Jane waited until the door closed before she sauntered over to the bed---an odd move for her and sat down in the same spot that Holly J had occupied minutes before. She licked two fingers and moved them to wipe the shiny gloss from her boyfriend's cheek. "You and Holly J are awfully friendly." She commented,eyes roaming over the articles of food that Holly J had given Spinner.

Spinner looked at his girlfriend. "Holly J and I are friends Jane. We went through something that..that I don't think many people can understand. We were friends before but now we have a bond." He told her reaching for her hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss her knuckles.

----

Holly J's hand shook as she poured black coffee into Jay's cup. His eyes immediatly filled with concern for his friend when he saw her shaking hand. He gently grasped her wrist to get her attention on him. "Hey." He crooned softly. "You okay?"

She tried to smile but failed,the pot slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor,black coffee spilling all over the clean floor. She bent to pic up the broken pieces of the pot only to cut her hand. "Damn it!" She hissed as she noticed her hand was bleeding.

"Okay...you aren't fine." Jay said as he stood immediatly,calling another worker over to clean up the mess. "You probably need stitches." He murmured as he observed her hand.

----

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and Holly J was led into an exam room.

Jay walked down the long hallway of the hospital and into Spinner's room.

His friend looked up from his bed and smiled. "Dude. Hey!" He said.

"Hi Spinner." Jay sighed,wondering if he should tell him about Holly J.

"What's wrong?" Spinner asked seriously,narrowing his brown eyes.

"It's Holly J. I don't think that she is dealing well with...what happened. Today at the Dot her hand was shaking so bad that she dropped a coffee pot full of hot coffee and cut her hand on the glass. That's why I am here. I had to pratically force her to come with me so that she could get her hand checked out. It was a deep cut so she probably needs stitches." Jay told his friend.

Spinner didn't speak,feeling overwhelmed with guilt for not noticing that something was wrong with his friend. He should've known. She'd watched him get shot and had seen the gunman bleed to death from killing himself. He vowed that he would talk to her about it when she came to visit him later.

**Next/last part:Holly J finds comfort with Spinner,Holly J confesses and Spolly kiss. Spinner breaks up with Jane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Who Knows**

**Part Two**

Holly J Sinclaire walked into the hospital room,trying to hide her bandaged hand from her friend's sight. She knew that he would only ask questions and she didn't feel like explaining. She waved to him as she leapt lightly on to the bed. "Hey." She said grinning nervously,being sure that the oversized hoodie she wore covered her hand.

Spinner just eyed her suspiciously. "So..." He drawled out finally. "How's your hand?"

Her eyes widened at his words. "What?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Jay told me." He said as an answer,shifting in the bed.

Holly J growled and rolled her eyes. "Figures." She said as she looked at him.

Spinner took her wrist in his hand and ran his index finger over the bandage. He raised his eyes to meet her's. Brown against blue. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He asked of her sadly.

She shrugged and turned her head away from him so he couldn't see into her eyes. "I guess...that I didn't want to worry you." She told him.

"And you didn't think that _this_..." He motioned with his head torwards her bandage. "Would worry me?"

Holly J felt hot tears well in her eyes as she choked up a little. "I saw you get shot right infront of me." She screamed as she jumped quickly to her feet,wiping at her tears with the back of her small hand. "And it was all _my_ fault! He was going to shoot _me_ but you had to be a stupid,_**stupid**_ hero and knock me out of the way!"

"I wasn't just going to let you get shot." He said with a hard look in his eyes.

She turned her back on him. "Yeah,well I don't understand _why!_"

"You don't honestly think that you would've deserved to have been shot---do you?" Spinner asked her with wide eyes,wincing as he sat up in his bed.

Holly J didn't say anything. Not a single word. She just crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the ceiling,eyes being blinded by the tears.

He sighed when he realized that she wasn't going to talk and leaned back into the pillows once more,taking her manicured hand in his own--the one that wasn't hurt. He fixed his eyes on her softly. "Look...whatever your thinking? You didn't deserve it. There is no reason why you would deserve to be shot."

"I don't know if you'd still think that if you knew what I did to him back at Lakehurst a couple of years ago." She said,sniffling,her eyes red and swollen.

Spinner laughed sharply. "It can't be any worse than what Jay,Alex,and I did to Rick."

Holly J met his eyes slowly then looked away again. "Aaron had a crush on me when I was a freshman. I didn't treat him very good. I used him and his affections for me to get him to do my homework. One time,I told him that if he helped me with some project that I had to do for French class,I would go out with him to the school's dance. He did my project for me eagerly. He wanted to go on the date. He even came to my house with a corsage. It was a really pretty purple one that matched the color of my dress. It was made from silk so it wouldn't wilt and die. I went along with it all. His mother dropped us off and we walked into the gymnasium. That's when I yelled at him that he was a freak and that I'd only came to the dance with him as a joke. Everyone started laughing and pointing at him and he just _looked_ at me with this look on his face that _screamed_ betrayal. He ran out of the room and the last I heard,he quit school. I haven't seen him since that night." She said in shame. She still regretted what a stupid little bitch she had been torwards Aaron. She never had gotten the chance to truly apologize---and now she never will.

"Come here." Spinner said with a sigh,holding out his arms for her to fall into his embrace.

She could only blink and stare at him at him for a few moments.

He sighed again and pulled at her wrist gently. She fell into his arms and he wrapped them around her,letting his hands ghost down her back in a comforting manner. His hand became tangled in her long hair which was unusually out of it's usual ponytail and falling freely about her thin shoulders. The smell of her shampoo overwhelmed his senses.

Holly J looked up at him with those huge sad eyed and brought her wet,trembling lips to his,pressing them against him. She melded her body closer to his and Spinner could feel her curves,feel how careful she was trying to be with him.

They broke apart breathing heavily and Spinner looked at the teenage girl with wide,shocked eyes.

"I like you Spinner." She told him softly,sounding so impossibly shy. "That's why I couldn't go to the dance with Blue."

He was about to reply when the door burst open and Jane bounded inside. His girlfriend stopped short at the sight of Holly J and Spinner laying together in the hospital bed with their faces and lips only mere inches away from one another. When she was able to speak,her voice was hard and angry. "What the hell is going on?"

Holly J's eyes widened and she jumped off of the bed to stand infront of Jane. "Jane...he was just comforting me about what happened. It was nothing else! I swear!" She said urgently,swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Oh so he comforted you with his _lips?"_ Jane yelled in disbelief,glaring at her boyfriend,staring at the gloss that had smeared onto her boyfriend's mouth.

Holly J fell silent.

"Jane...I think...I think we should end our relationship. It's not your fault. I think...I think that we've just grown apart and it is time to admit that to ourselves and end this." Spinner said,locking eyes with her.

Jane glared once more,yelled "FINE!" Before covering her mouth with a hand as a sob threatened to escape and bustling out the door.

"Holly J would you please look at me?" He pleaded to the strawberry blond softly.

She looked up at him and walked over to the bed,lowering her lashes as her hands shook in unease.

"I think that I like you too." He said. "I think that...I might have liked you for awhile now." Spinner told her,brushing away her tears with a tender hand.

And she just smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
